The Pritty Pony Story
by Lisa Petrelli
Summary: This is a story about a girl sho suprisily finds out that she can heal people just by touch. My friend, who actually should be on here, created the basic idea for it. I just had the courage to put it on here. Well here you go. You should read it.
1. Chapter 1

_Part 1:_

_Chapter 1:_

"_If you really want to die, then die." The voice said. I heard the gun shot _then woke up from the nightmare that I was having for the past month, screaming.

It was the same thing every night. My friends have gotten used to the screaming by now and were still sleeping. I felt my forehead to see if I was overheating and got out of bed. I splashed water on my face to wake myself up. My alarm clock went off when I was having breakfast and Jack got up. John and Lea were still sleeping.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said as Jack slipped his feet out of the covers.

He moaned and sleepily walked towards the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush a few moments later, then the sink water. He stepped out of the bathroom only to go right back to bed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his bed. I thought for a moment then walked back to the kitchen, grabbed a bucket, filled it with ice, then walked back to his bed and dumped the whole thing on him. He screamed which woke up the rest of the room.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled at me.

"If I didn't you would have slept till noon and missed class!" I said and walked back to finish my cereal.

He sighed and rolled up all the ice in his sheets. He walked to the kitchen, spilling ice, to dump it out. Lea walked in, only to slip on the ice. John then strolled in to help her up. This is kind of a daily routine, sometimes it is different though. They all grabbed some type of breakfast. It varies from cereal to eggs and bacon but only on Sunday do we have something like that. After breakfast we all got dressed and brushed our teeth. The fight for the sink could have lasted forever if I hadn't broken up the fight between the two boys. Then we left the house for school. We all were best friends sharing a mortgage for a house near River Wood College. I am studying heath to someday become a doctor and Jack is studying engineering and is really good at it too. John and Lea are both in sales. Class was kind of interesting. I had a substitute, her name was Mrs. Baricka and she actually taught me something I didn't know. After class (Which ended earlier than usual because of the sub.) I walked back home.

"Is anyone home?" I called.

No one answered. I shrugged and walked to the kitchen to put the keys away. A man, whom I had no idea who he was, was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a creepy smile on his face.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?!?!?!" I shouted at him.

"Calm down." He said like he was actually expecting me to calm down.

"What?! NO! Get out of my house!" I yelled.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or… or… or I will-" I quickly looked around for something to threaten him with when I found a half empty bottle. "Or I will hit you with this until I see your brains!!!" I threatened.

I know that I could've thought of something better but he was rushing me.

"You know you're kind of cute when you're angry." He said.

That just really pissed me off! I crashed one end of the bottle so that it would be sharp and charged at him. He smiled, grabbed my arm and broke it by twisting it. I screamed in agony.

"Ha! This is kind of fun." He said and picked up the bottle that I broke and smashed it on my head which knocked me out cold.

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning in a bed that was blinding white. I was also wearing a shirt that was white and white pants. I wore white socks to. My head hurt so I put my hand to my forehead and sat up. A door opened and a man walked in, followed by the man that almost killed me last night. I was frightened by this man so I curled up in a ball in the corner of the bed by the wall. The first man cocked his head.

"Why are you hiding, child?" he asked.

The fear suddenly turned to anger. I uncurled and sat at the end of the bed. I didn't know who this man was or in fact where I was so I didn't speak. The first man smiled a kind smile.

"It's ok, my child, no one will hurt you now." He said.

This made me feel better; unless he was lying.

"Where… where am I?" I stuttered out.

"You are in a lair that is owned by The Society. You've heard of us, right?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Good." He said. "Do some tests on her. Find out what her power is. Call me once you find out." He said to the other man then left the room and closed the door behind him.

"SO, kid-" he said. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Jenny… Jenny Brook." I managed to stutter out.

"Well Jenny you're in for a lot of pain." He said and smiled like this was fun to him!

What kind of person likes to torture for fun?!?!?!?!?!?! They dragged me to a room and chained my hands and feet down on a white table. They went in drawers looking for sharp utensils to stick into me.

"Are you going to put me to sleep?" I asked one of the people in a surgeons mask.

"No I am sorry but we need you awake to see if the test actually works." He said.

My eyes started to widen after he said that they weren't going to put me to sleep. Right as one of the people was about to stick a syringe into my arm I said "Stop! Hold on one second. Two things: one, don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

One man answered "No." he said.

"Ok two:" I continued. "Where exactly am I and what are you going to do to me?" I asked.

The man I was talking to before spoke, "Ok first of all that was two questions smashed into one and second of all you are in the experimentation lab of the Society and three we are going to experiment on my to find out what you power is because apparently you don't know." He said.

I sighed "ok boys… do your worst!" I said.

The rest of the morning was chaos. They were sticking things into me and writing down my reactions. Putting tubes into me and pulling syringes out of me. Some parts were kind of awkward, but they found out what I was after a few hours. They let me into another room like the one I was in before and called the man who I saw before. A few moments later the door opened quickly and the man walked in.

"So…" he said. "What are you." He said kind of awkwardly.

"Well apparently I am a healer. What does that mean?" I asked.

The man pulled out a gun and shot me in the arm. I was so surprised that I fell to the ground yelling and screaming.

"Oh, common. Stop being a pussy. But here stick your hand inside and pull the bullet out." He said.

I did as I was told and this hurt even more I screamed louder than before. He smiled "Ok, now concentrate and move your hand slowly over the wound." He said.

I concentrated but it was hard and moved my hand slowly over the gash. There was a small little blue light as my hand went over and the skin kind of crawled back into place. There was only a tiny scar where the wound used to be. My eyes grew big again.

"So you mean to tell me that I could do this my whole entire life and I didn't even realize it?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded.

"Well then. Thank you for telling me this but I need to get back to Jack and the others. They are probably really worried." I said.

He smiled that creepy smile again. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." He said.

Ok now I am confused. What else can they possibly do to me?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you have a one of a kind power that we haven't seen before. Please come with me." He said.

I got up and followed him out the door. "I want you to see where you are so that you can concentrate on more important things. You know… answer _some _of your questions." He said.

This (for some odd reason) was good news to me. Maybe I could break out of here when he is not looking.

"Oh and by the way-" he said. "You can call me James."

James was an idiot for telling me this. He didn't know what I could do with just that little bit of information. He showed me all kinds of things, like the torture chamber, the workout room, the experiment rooms (like the one I was in the day before), he even showed me various society people. Most of the men stared at me and it made me very uncomfortable. It was at this time that he had to make an important phone call so I looked around curiously making it look like I was bored waiting for him but I was actually looking for an escape. I saw a sign for stairs and started to casually and slowly stroll over to them. Then as quietly as I could I slipped into the door. The door said that we were on level 6 so I ran down the stairs. 5… 4… 3… a man was on a cell phone at level 2 so I stopped. He looked up at me and grinned.

"So there you are." He said.

My eyes grew big and I started to run up the stairs, but before I could the man shot me in the arm I tripped and fell down at level 3. There was a small space for me to kneel down and take the bullet out before the man ran up the stairs after me. I looked up and smiled as I slowly moved my hand over the wound and heeled it. Then stood up again and run up the stairs. Apparently the man was in awe from seeing this and barley moved when I got to level 5. When I was almost at level 6 the door opened and James entered the room. I quietly gasped and ran back down the stairs only to exit at level 5. It was a workout room again, and again all the boys were staring. I ran through the room and opened clear glass doors only to be awaited by ten men. One man pulled a trigger and an electric tazer attached to my skin. I shook until I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

The next morning I woke up on a steel table. I was chained down so that I couldn't get up. It was hard and very uncomfortable. James walked in the door.

"So… trying to run away huh?" he said.

I suddenly became very angry.

"Let me go you cheap lying bastard!" I screamed at him.

He chuckled. "Oh you can swear all you want but you will never be able to escape from here. You see I keep a neat and tidy organization and it is people like you who I don't like." He started walking back and forth across the room.

I was struggling to become free uselessly.

"It's people like you who try to stop us from doing the things we do and… I'm afraid that… I don't like it. So you have a decision to make. It is a very easy decision and I hope that you make the right choice. You see you can either join us and learn to become a good fighter. We will train you and feed you and keep you safe from harm's way. But there is the other choice. You die." He explained.

Well there is a lot of difference between those two choices and…well… I don't want to die. James started to walk away.

"It's your decision." He said.

I sighed. "Ok… I'll join." I said.

"That's a good girl." He whispered to himself as he left the room.

I was defeated, gone, I would never be the same again. But if I look at the bright side at least I will become a good fighter. Wait… did he just leave? No, he can't, what about letting me go!!!!

Chapter 4:

I was stuck there for about an hour before someone realized my screaming and casually strolled in and let me go. I walked around the building, looking and memorizing where to go, before I asked some one where James was. The led me to a testing room that James was standing outside of. I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Um… James. What should I do now?" I asked.

"Oh… a man named Sam is waiting in the workout room on level 5. You can start your training with him." He said and continued watching.

I nodded and walked to the nearest stairway. I went to level 5 and sure enough a man named Sam was standing in a room with a whole lot of machinery in it waiting for our lesson to begin. I strolled over to him and asked "Are you Sam?" he responded with a nod.

He was a really big man with huge muscles that barely fit in his t-shirt.

"Well I am Jenny and I am ready for my training." I said very confidently.

He laughed "You're Jenny?" he laughed again. "Well let's start!" he said.

We began our training with some of the machines and ended with training with guns and everything in-between.

"Your not half bad for your looks." George said.

"Ya-" I pushed my hair to the side. "I know."

We both laughed as he led me to a room to sleep. I didn't notice what time it was either. I laid down on soft white bed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I woke up screaming as usual and noticed where I was. In that same room that I fell asleep in. I'm sorry but I want to go home!!!!!! I don't mean to sound like a cry baby or anything! James came rushing in from hearing my scream and looked at a computer screen that was in the corner. I didn't notice but a couple of tubes and wires were attached to me.

"Get these things off me!"I screamed and pulled them off.

"Well it looks like you already did that yourself." James said to me.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed.

"What are you doing there?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, just monitoring. What makes you scream every time you wake up?" He said.

A picture showed up on the screen. It was a buff man just like George and in my dream. Then the picture changed. It showed a picture of me grabbing a cup of coffee. Then the picture changed again but this time it was just weird colors. James sighed and turned towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh it's just that you're so interesting to study about but when you don't have the right information it's so hard!" he said.

It was a slow briefing of everything. It was… one of the scariest things I have ever seen. James looked up and covered the papers.

"Let's walk" he suddenly became very serious.

We exited the room and walked down the hallway very fast. We entered a room that was completely white. A woman was standing in the room next to a very short man. We entered the room and James closed the door. He took out a gun from his belt and handed it to me. "These two people have disobeyed to code and… I don't like that. So I want you to kill them" he said. I took the gun and shot the man.

"There, happy?" I asked.

"There is still one person standing in this room that needs to die." He said.

I then shot the woman. I screamed "Happy?!?!?!" I then ran out of the room and sat outside of the door. I put my head inside of my legs and started to cry. I wanted to make him mad by killing those people but instead I made him happy. What kind of person enjoys seeing death? James walked out of the door and grabbed my arm to make me stand up.

"That was pretty good. I guess that killing comes naturally to you. That could be useful in future times. Anyway, let's get moving, we still have a lot of things to do." He pulled on my arm to drag me wherever we were going but I didn't budge.

"I don't want to go." I said under my breath.

Apparently he heard and stopped trying to pull me to respond.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"I don't want to go anywhere you take me! I just want to go home!!!!!" I screamed at him.

"You are disobeying me and you just killed two people for not listening to me! Do you know what you are doing?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes-" I held out my arms. "Kill me." I said.

James sighed. "I wouldn't do that to such a precious power holder." He said and started petting my hair.

"And I still need you for one more thing so will you come with me?" he asked me.

Once again I disobeyed. "No" I said calmly.

"Well that's too bad." He said and reached in his pocket for a cell phone.

He pressed the 5 button and started talking. I put my head in-between my legs again out of boredom and waited for my fate. A moment later three men grabbed me and bowed to James as they carried me to a cell like room. When we got there four chain like things were just sitting there. I guessed that they were for me. They snapped them around my wrists and ankles, but these chains were different. They had a blue-like glow to them and when I was wearing them I felt like I was lighter than air. The three men then exited the room after chaining me up. I sat there for what seemed like hours in the forward dog position that you would see in yoga. Finally I heard James walk in the door.

"Is this the worst you can do to me?" I asked him.

"No… but it's something." He said and walked over to me.

He grabbed one of the chains and held it in his hand. "So…" He said. "Are you going to come with me to finish that un-finished business that we haven't done?" he asked me.

"NEVER!" I shouted at him.

"Wrong answer." He said quietly.

Then he pressed a button on the chain and it tortured me. I screamed in pain as it felt like my soul itself was being sucked out of me.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!!" I shouted then continued to scream.

Finally he pressed the button to stop the thing and asked me again. "Are you going to cooperate and come with me?"

I didn't want to but I didn't want to get hurt again. "No." I said quietly to myself.

"Oh, now this is hopeless!" he yelled and pressed the button.

I screamed and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ok." Was the only word I managed to scream out.

He let the pain go for another second or so before he shut it off. I gasped heavily for air.

"Now I hope that you learned something today…" He said and unlocked the chains from my hands.

"Never disagree with me." He said and kicked me in the stomach.

I lost control of my breath again. When I regained my strength I stood up and followed him out of the door. We walked down some long hallways and up some flights of stairs until we entered a room. It was gigantic and covered in gold. It sort of reminded me of a ball room. A black haired man was sitting in the middle of the room chained to the ground. I felt weak walking in but stronger, more regular, when I was inside of the room.

"Alright! Let's start!" James yelled.

James walked over to the boy and unchained him. The boy rubbed his wrists as he stood up.

"Start what?" I asked.

"Well there is a man called Nathan Parksin who is a news reporter for Fox 23 news and we think he knows about what we really do in The Society. So I need you to kill him. He will be at a party for the news station and they have invited to society to do a show for the guests, but… the only show we will give them is a bullet through the head ok? Your job is to blend in as one of the guests and shoot Nathan Parksin." James said.

"What?!?!? Why… why me?" I was almost speechless.

"Because you two are the only people right now that I have that don't know this man. So now that you know everything… let's start." James pushed me on top of this boy (if he didn't catch me then we would have fallen). The man put his hand on my waist and his other hand up in the air waiting for me to grab it.

"Wait!" I said and got out of the young man's grasp.

"We're…" *gulp* "Dancing?" I have never danced before. And I don't want to start now.

"Yes you are dancing now get to it!" James yelled and pushed me against the man again.

"When I come back I expect you to have memorized it… Derek here will teach it to you." Those were James' last words before he left us in the room… alone.

The boy sighed. "I'm glad that's over." He said and sat down.

He pulled up his pant leg and pulled on a metal bracelet uselessly.

"You need help with that?" I asked and sat down next to him.

He grunted trying to get it off. "No… that's fine." He said and continued to struggle.

"Well I need to know this dance otherwise… well never mind. Can you at least teach me the moves?" I asked kind of shaky.

It was really embarrassing talking to this guy with my imperfect voice. He on the other hand was… well, perfect. He sighed and gave up with the bracelet.

"Fine." He grunted out, rolled his eyes and stood up.

He was very rude at the moment.

"Just follow my lead." He said and grabbed my waist and held his hand out like before.

I had no idea what to do so I just stood there.

He sighed and placed my hands were they were supposed to go before he quickly started moving his feet in a very complicated manner.

I on the other hand quickly shifted my feet just to try and keep up. He sighed and stopped.

"What? You don't know this?" He asked.

"Like I said I have never danced before." I said… duh!

"Never ever?" He said and smiled and started laughing.

Now he was being playful. I rolled my eyes.

"O.k. like James said this is the easiest dance of the century." He said. "Ok first you………………………………."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6:

He continued to teach me the dance until James walked back in the door.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" He said.

Derek's face suddenly became stern and his grip almost broke my fingers I tried to slide them out but it didn't work. I could hear a little rumble, almost like a growl, coming from him.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." James said in a sweet voice. "It's about time… you two need to get dressed and head upstairs. I'll meet you there. I have every door guarded with at least 10 men, more or less depending on what door, so don't try any funny business. And Jenny, your room is right outside of here and to the left." He calmly walked over to where we were standing and grabbed my one hand that wasn't getting squashed. "Let go of her, Derek." He said and looked sternly at him.

Derek didn't even budge.

"Derek, I said let go." He said a little more violently now.

Once again he didn't move. Derek almost tackled James and if it weren't for James' speed he probably would have succeeded, but Derek didn't lose his balance and stayed on his feet. James smiled and pulled out a remote from his belt. He then started laughing as he pressed one of the buttons. Derek's eyes grew big as he quickly sat down and lifted up his pant leg… the ankle band was glowing. Derek screamed in pain and curled up on the floor grabbing at his ankle. I could tell he wasn't trying to scream; it was just coming out. He could not hold it in. It was very loud in there with James laughing and Derek screaming but… I felt anger. So much anger that I flung myself on top of James. He jumped in surprise and dropped the remote. I realized this and jumped off of James to grab it. It looked very confusing. There was about twenty buttons most of them flashing at me with different colors. I took my chances and pressed one of the buttons. Derek stopped screaming but didn't move. I ran over to him and knelt next to him to try and see what I had done. An evil laugh came from behind me. I turned around to face him

"What did you do!!!!" I screamed.

"Don't you mean what did, you do?" he asked and started walking towards me. "You just poisoned Derek and if you don't get the cure well I will just have to put him out of his misery and kill him." He shrugged.

I looked at him desperately.

"Please… don't do this." I merely whispered.

He sighed "You do need a dance partner but still … I think I might torture him for a while. Or at least until you find the cure." He then started to drag the unconscious body out the door. "I'll give you a clue… it's on the fourth floor." He said and continued to drag the body.

I stood there until they were out of view before I started realizing that I have to go hunt for that cure. While in the stair case I realized that… I'm alone. I could just escape right now. But no… what about Derek?

Chapter 7:

I raced across the hallway trying to find a science lab or something that might hold a cure/secret formula. Couldn't find anything so I tried just opening any door and searching the room. The first door was locked, the second door was locked, the third door was locked so on and so forth. Finally at the end of the hallway a brown wooden door lay a crack open just for me. I quietly snuck in and closed the door behind me. A very messy desk and some books were in the room. I scanned the room for anything I might see and then I quickly opened some of the drawers that were attached to the desk. They were locked. Just then I heard footsteps coming towards the room so I quickly hid under the desk. The man unlocked the door and stepped in. He stopped in the middle of the room and then kept going. He sat down on the chair in front of me and put his feet up on the desk. Then he opened the top drawer of the desk and something clicked. Then he opened another drawer that held a safe type thing. He unlocked the safe and started talking to himself.

"If I ever lose you…" he died off and put the thing pack in the safe, locked it, and took something else from that drawer.

"Now what about you?" he said and looked under the desk.

I was almost shaking.

"Why did you sneak into my office?" he asked and grabbed my arm.

He dragged me from under the desk and into the light where he could see me. "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked.

My eyes grew wide.

"Humph." He smiled "Jenny, why are you being so stubborn…"

"How did you-"

"Shhhhhhh" he interrupted me and put his finger on my lips.

"You need to calm down… I want you to get out of here before anyone knows ok? You should be glad I found you." His hand started to glow a light reddish color when he grabbed my hand, gave me the cure and pushed me out the door. "Hurry, Matt needs you." He quickly said and shut the door.

Chapter 8:

I followed a man until he led me to where Derek was.

"This the guy?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The code is 27464 and be careful… this one's dangerous." He quickly took one last glance at me then left.

I punched in the numbers then pressed enter. There was a beep before I heard the door unlock. I opened it just enough for me to slip in before I closed it again. Derek was chained to the ground in the middle of the room. I ran to his side

"I'm going to make it all better Derek I promise." I said and lifted his face so I could see his expression.

His eyes were a whitish gray and his face was expressionless.

"Derek?" I said.

He jumped like he was getting electrocuted and screamed at the same time then lay still.

"Derek!!!" I yelled and turned him around.

His eyes were back to normal and he had a slight curve to the side of his mouth.

"You… I wasn't expecting you to come back." He said.

I smiled "Yeah well I have the cure so don't try whatever you were just doing ok?" I said.

He nodded his head.

"Well here goes nothing…" I took the little glass cylinder out of my pocket and stabbed it into his arm.

He screamed but I guessed that was normal. I quickly dropped the bottle, ran to the door and grabbed the keys to unlock him.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered to myself.

Then I ran back.

"Here" Derek said and tried to stand up but the chains stopped him.

He grunted and fell to the ground.

"No, here." I said and showed him the keys.

"You're special." He mumbled as I started to unlock him.

He stood up "I don't suppose there is a key on that thing for this." He said and lifted up his pant leg to show that the ankle band was still there.

"Um… I don't know… let's see here." I said and searched through the ring of keys for one that looked like it might fit.

A big silver key looked like the right size. It slid in the hole perfectly and as I twisted it a click happened. Not only did the ankle band brake off but the door opened. James stood in the door way. He tazered me first. I fell into Derek's arms and went unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9:

I woke up the next morning lying on grass the sun shining brightly on my face. I realized that I wasn't screaming. The nightmares have gone away!!! Derek was sitting on a log staring at the tops of the trees. I followed his gaze and realized that the trees weren't spaced like a normal forest.

"Yeah I know… I tried my hardest." He said and looked down at me. "I really did and guessing from your files it was really hard to try to impress you." He said and jumped off of the log.

"My file?" I asked and stood up.

"Yes your file and- oh right!!! You don't know!!" he said.

"I don't know what?" I asked and started walking to him.

"You don't know about SATS."

"SATS?"

"Yes Special Ability Training School. It's a place that helps to protect people like us and train us to someday destroy the Society, the place that captured us earlier."

"Ok so where are we now?" I asked.

"Well in real life or in your head?" he asked and lifted his hands up.

All the color from the tree's and surrounding background faded into a small gray hospital room. I was lying on a bed my hand folded inside of his.

"You are in SATS." He said.

Chapter 10:

The past few weeks were hard on me. I started training at 1:00 A.M. every other morning and for the mornings that I didn't have training I slept till someone came and woke me up. But after a while my body got used to the new times. I never knew how many ways I could hurt someone. I have also been training with many different types of weapons. I learned how to weld most of them. Also I learned how to use my power on other people. I plan to become a teacher here at SATS and maybe help with heeling. The only problem is that it takes a lot of energy to produce the light on other people. I usually faint or something afterwards, but at least I will help. Surprisingly James hasn't found me yet. I am now 56 years old and have been learning at SATS for 31 years. Of course until James attacked. I was one of the 6 survivors who ran into the forest. Apparently James was after a boy named Seth. I knew a couple of people who survived, Andrew and Myra were there and also Marcus but I didn't know him to well. All of us stayed hidden for at least 15 days. I was the group's personal doctor. Myra can produce fire, that's her power, so she created a fire. We were lucky that both of us were there. But the group wouldn't have survived without Cathy. Her power is water and our kind cannot survive without water. Now I know what you are thinking. WHAT ABOUT FOOD?!?! Well we don't need food apparently. After four days of running we… bumped into two people who were also like us. Their names were Will and Amber. Will's power _was _ to put people to sleep but he lost it because of James. Amber doesn't exactly know her power so she uses it as… least as she possibly could. A couple days later Will died. Amber was so sad that she ran away. After about 50 days after that the group found our way back to SATS. SATS… well, everything was completely destroyed. I tried to remember the big building that was standing there. I spent what felt like forever in that building, but now all my memories, all of it, gone. I looked at the rubble that used to be the building and noticed something shining out of the blackness. I ran onto what use to be the building and kneeled down blackening my pants. I reached into the rubble and pulled out a shiny silver necklace. At the bottom of it a blue stone shaped into a strange swirling sign shined from the sun light gleaming on it. Andrew stood behind me blocking the sun.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a necklace." I responded.

"Well duh… but what is that stone and what is the symbol?" I held it up to the sun again and it was almost like glass.

The sun just slightly shining through the darkness of the blue.

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Andrew asked.  
I raised up my hair and gave him the chain. He quickly clipped on the chain and stepped back. I let go of my hair.

"It's almost like it was made for you." He said.

I smiled and looked around. Everyone had left but Andrew, Myra and myself. But there was someone else there, I didn't recognize him but I felt like I knew him. He had long black hair and a bloody white polo. His jeans were dirty and ripped. He was sitting up on the grass. I saw that he had been shot in the shoulder so I ran up to him. Both Andrew and Myra stayed back. They both feel sick at the sight of blood.

"Are you ok?" I asked and knelt down next to him.

He looked at me in confusion.

"I think so." He said.

I rolled my eyes and rip the sleeve off of his shirt. Blood was gushing out of the wound at an alarming rate. I quickly reached in and pulled out the bullet.

"What the-" he tried to say but stopped when I put my hand on his shoulder and healed him.

"Feeling better?" I said and moved myself so I could see the skin on his shoulder.

"I believe that it will be fine although you might need some lotion…"

He stared at this shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Th- thank you." he managed to stutter out.

He stood up and I followed right after. Suddenly I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. Damn it! Not again!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11:

I awoke about ten minutes later in the same spot. Andrew was sitting next to me and Myra was talking to that boy that I saved earlier. I sat up and shook my head. Everything was blurry but I knew that I would be fine.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah. Who is that boy?" I looked at the two talking.

"Oh that's Seth. He went to SATS before it was completely destroyed. He's also a _star student. _He said that his power is gone at the moment but usually he is a copycat." Andrew mumbled under his breath.

I smiled and stood up. Andrew quickly stood up and caught me just before I fell.

"Sorry!" I said.

"I guess that I still don't have my balance." I quickly swiped my hand over my legs.

"There." I said and smiled. "Thanks." I said quietly.

He smiled. "Hey don't die on me ok?" I nodded and continued to walk over to the boy.

"You're still alive! When I heard that James caught you, I thought you were dead for sure. How did you escape? I heard it's almost impossible too."Myra said.

By this time I was standing next to Seth.

"Are you alright? I saw you faint and freaked out for a second." Seth said.

"Yeah!" I said and rubbed the back of my head. "I'm fine… just a little loss of strength that's all." I said and smiled.

Seth nodded "Oh……. that's good."

An awkward silence fell over the group.

"So……" Myra said her face all red.

"What's the matter with you?" I said.

"Nothing." She said rather quickly.

"Hmmm." I said but ignored it anyway.

"Oh, sorry. My names Seth by the way." He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Myra and I said at the same time.

Andrew rolled his eyes.

"This is Jenny. She doesn't know to introduce herself apparently." He looked at me with eyes that burned through me.

I turned away trying to avoid that look and noticed Seth trying to smile.

"Nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me…. I have to go… um… somewhere." Seth said and started walking away.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around forcefully.

"Hey, don't go." I said.

Seth glared at me

"Sorry but if I don't leave you'll die." He tried to walk away again but I turned him around again, but this time with more force.

"I can't get hurt remember." I said, still holding onto his shoulder. "You can if you don't have time to heal yourself, so I'm sorry I have to go." He said and turned away again.

I let him go this time and turned around to look at Andrew. The corner of his mouth curved into a smile and he closed his eyes. I smiled and turned around to look at Seth. His face was suddenly white. He looked around for someone. I didn't know exactly who it was but… His face was in a very strange expression, kind of a mix of confusion and sorrow.

"Oh god, now I'm going insane." Seth said in horror.

I tried to hide the laughter inside but I'm afraid that I let a little bit show.

"You're not going insane, Seth." I said trying to calm him down.

I tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he took a step back.

"Then what do you call it?" he said angrily. "I just saw you dead on the ground. Blood was all over your body, and just so you know that means you're dead, and now you're standing here perfectly healthy and unless you can come back from the dead and heal yourself in two seconds that I'm insane. " I looked at him my eyes full of sorrow.

"You're not going insane, Seth" I said right as Andrew took a step, and stood behind me.

"You're just confused." I said.

Andrew then took a step forward and stabbed Seth in the neck. He fell backward and lay on the ground.

"What the hell was that for!?!?!?!?!!??!" I screamed as Andrew took out a handkerchief and started to clean off the bloody knife.

"What? He wasn't going to come with us any other way." He said casually and turned away to avoid talking to me about it.

I kneeled beside Seth and ripped his shirt off. The blood was gushing out of the wound. Once again I healed this scarred boy. And picked him up off of the ground. He must have weighed a lot.

"Hey, I can take him if you want." Myra said.

I smiled and handed him off to her. We walked the four miles in silence. I pressed my hand against the invisible barrier of the circle and said

"_In the name of Carlin I grant permission to gain access to enter this circle." _A little whole in the barrier opened up and I went inside.

"Home." I said quietly to myself and walked over to what use to be Will's tent and cleared it out of all of his old belongings. By this time both Myra and Andrew had gotten in.

"Myra! Over Here!" I screamed and waved my hand.

She looked in my direction and started moving. I set a blanket down for Seth and walked away. I saw Myra walk into the tent, set Seth down and kissed his cheek. She slowly walked out of the tent, blowing him another kiss and turned around to start playing with the fire.

"I'm going to go get some more water. We only have enough for you two to wash up." Andrew said and walked out of the shield.

I then washed up and went outside of the shield to go up on my grassy spot on the hill to watch the sunset, like I use to do with my brother. I sat down on the grass and grabbed my sketch book and started drawing. Five minutes later I hear something crash against the shield. I quickly see Seth on his back a whirl of dust starting to fade. I laughed quietly and stood up to go help him. He sat up and groaned. I ran the the rest of the hill and stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. Seth just sat there and glared at me.

"That's not funny." He said. "And what is that thing."

I laughed "It's the barrier that keeps the circle safe, silly." I said.

""More like the barrier that wants' to kill you." He muttered as he stood up. I laughed again and pressed my hand against the wall.

"_In the name of Carlin break the shield." _I said and as usual a small opening appeared in the shield. I skipped inside the circle and the opening closed behind me.

"What were you just doing? Talking to yourself?" Seth said.

I stopped mid-stride and turned to face him.

"No I was telling the shield to let me in." I said.

"Is there something you need?" I said looking at his bare chest.

He blushed "well a shirt would be nice and a hot shower. Not to mention some food. I'm starving." He said.

I smiled. "The shirt and the food I can do but… um… we don't have plumbing." I said turning to get a shirt.

Seth raised an eyebrow "so you're going to leave me looking like a dirt ball?" he said.

I started rummaging through some old close left behind in a trunk.

"Oh, no. We take baths right over there." I said and pointed with one hand toward where we take baths.

I then found a blue striped polo laying on the bottom that looked about his size. I pulled it out and held it in front of me.

"Here try this on." I said and through him the shirt.

I then reached in and grabbed some jeans.

"Yeah, change into these… if they don't fit you can bring them back and I will see if we have more and go take a bath… you stink." I said and walked away.

I rounded a corner and once I knew that I was behind the tent I muttered

"Asshole." Under my breath.

I then touched my hand to the shield, went out and up the hill. The sun was about ten minutes from starting to set and I had a good plan for it too. But I had to wait. I was starting to get board of just drawing so I laid back and started to watch the clouds. That got boring really easily so I decided to find out what Myra was doing. I walked around the camp until I saw Myra standing with a towel around her and Seth in the bath. 'Holy Shit' I said to myself as I sat back to watch the show. Myra sat down on the ground and started to watch Seth take a bath. When Seth opened his eyes and said

"Holy mother of fuck, What the Hell are you fucking doing here!?!?!?!?!" I could feel my mouth drop

"This deserves popcorn." I said out loud.

Just then I heard a rustle in the trees behind me. I quickly turned around and grabbed a shirt. When I pulled him out his mouth was closed shut and his hands in fists…… Andrew. I heard in the background Myra and Seth still talking.

"I'm sorry, So, So sorry please forgive me" she said and put her hands to her mouth.

She kept backing up as Seth just stared at her in shock

"Turn around, right now!!!!" he screamed.

Myra didn't need to be told twice. By this time I dragged Andrew and myself into a hiding position behind some bushes. Seth quickly slipped out of the bath and put on his shirt and pants. I just realized that Seth might be wondering where I was so I quickly left and ran as fast as I could back to my hill. I grabbed my sketch pad and started finishing the drawing. I saw the sun starting to set and turned around to find Seth sitting on one of the logs near the eternal. I suddenly felt really bad for him and set my sketch pad down. I ran down the hill and quietly whispered the words. The shield let me in. I slowly and silently walked over to go sit by him. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and said

"What, you suddenly like me too?" He said.

"No." I said quietly. "Just trying to comfort you." I whispered. "You seem sad."

He looked at his hands "thanks." He said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."

I stood up "do you know what you need?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

I grabbed his hands and dragged him off of the log. I then pulled him to the shield. I said the words and dragged him up the hill.

"What are you doing?" he said as I made him sit down on my usual blanket.

"You'll see." I said and raced back down the hill.

I then went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, filled it with the cocoa powder, then filled it with water. I then brought it out the fire and made hot chocolate. I ran back to the kitchen put some over date marshmallows inside and rushed outside trying not to spill it. I ran and grabbed another blanket. Then I went through the shield and up the hill. I handed him the glass. Then I covered him with the blanket as I sat down to watch the sunset.

"My brother used to do this for me whenever I was feeling sick or sad so…. I thought that it might help." I said.

"It does actually…….thank you." He said softly.

I looked at him. "Is that the truth?" I said. "Or are you just being sarcastic?"

He looked at me his green eyes shining in the sunset, "It's the truth and….. Sorry about earlier I wasn't feeling that great."

I smiled and turned back to the sunset. It was beautiful. It's red, orange and yellow rays reflecting and warming my face. Seth took a sip of the hot cocoa and accidentally bumped my shoulder which spilled the cocoa all over our laps.

"Damn I just ruined the moment. Here let me clean that up" he said reaching over toward my lap.

I jumped up. "No that's ok." I said and chuckled. "I have gotten plenty of cocoa burns before."

"Do you mean that you hang out with guys that spill hot cocoa all the time on your lap?" he said jokingly.

I laughed. "No it's just that…" I paused and look out into the distance. "My brother used to do this for me. But then-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and turned to look at him, "Never mind." I said like I was waking up from a dream. "Let's clean this mess up." I knelt down to clean up when Seth said something that I didn't want to hear.

"Who is your brother?" I stopped mid-stride and looked at Seth, my eyes flaming.

I shook my head.

"No one… just…. don't even bother asking me. You're lucky that I am letting you live." I then stormed out and entered into the circle.

I sat on a log and looked into the fire. I swore that I would not tell not even think about what happened to my brother. At first I thought that Seth was my brother. At least he looked like him. That's why I saved him. At that moment I felt something try and go through the shield. I just realized that I locked Seth out. I heard a cry of pain and I stood up. Seth was lying on a rock. I guessed that the shield blew him back.


	7. Chapter 7

I could feel a corner of my mouth move up into a smirk as I pressed my hand against the shield. It opened and I slipped through. I stood over Seth,

"Nice." I said.

He glared at me. "Shut up, it's…. not my…. fault that I lost my…. copycat power. I keep…. forgetting that I…… don't remember everything." He said painfully.

I smiled. He grunted as I turned him over. It looked like his back was broken… my favorite break. I ripped his shirt off… again and placed my hand on one part of his broken back. The blue light glowed as the healing was working. I moved my hand over his back. I was use to the skin slowly crawling into place. A normal person would think that it was creepy and disgusting then go and barf.

He gasped.

"Hold on, I'm almost done." I said. "There… finished."

He turned over and sat up.

"I'll never get over how you can do that. It must be awesome to just heal by a touch of a hand. I could have used that ability… When I was at the Society." He said.

"You were at The Society?" I asked. "What did they do to you there?" Seth stood up,

"I'm hungry. How about we discuss this over dinner." He said.

I nodded "Me too."

We started walking down to the circle when Seth said

"Hey, since you _ripped _off my shirt. I have to ask as your guest, that may I ask to have the pleasure of having another shirt."

I bowed "Yes, your majesty."

I then lifted my head and pressed my hand against the shield.

"_In the name of Carlin break the shield." _A small opening appeared in the shield and I stepped inside.

I then walked over to the large wooden box and pulled a shirt out of it. I then held it up to Seth,

"This looks about right." I said and handed it to him.

"I don't exactly like Dragonball Z." he said and through back the shirt. I smiled "So you don't want a shirt?" I said and cocked my head to the side.

"No… Yes, Yes I mean Yes! I need a shirt." I laughed and reached into the box, grabbed a black, t-shirt and through it to him.

"The kitchen is in that building over there." I pointed behind me and started walking that direction.

"Do you have like a set time for dinner or something?" he asked. "Sure you could say that." I said and started walking.

"Does that mean that everyone is going to be there?" he asked. "Depends." I said.

By that time we reached the building

"After you." I said and bowed showing my hand towards the door.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately Seth got back fisted in the cheek. Seth looked around. Quietly Andrew sneaked out and put his finger to his mouth in a shushing position.

"What was that for?" Seth said.

It took a few moments before Seth ducked in mid air. Seth then punched the air. I looked over at Andrew who was moving his hands. _He was playing with Seth!!!!!_ I gave him a look but the only thing I got in return was a tongue sticking out at me. He smiled. I pushed his hands down but he pulled them back up again. I was really mad at him now. I put all my strength into my hand and punched him as hard as I possibly could. He grabbed my wrist and looked at me with fury. "What the hell is wrong with you today?" he asked.

I gave him a look

"Seth does not deserve this! It wasn't his fault!" I screamed.

"You should be torturing your sister!" He slapped me.

I then looked back at him and put my hand to my mouth. Great my jaw was broken. I healed my mouth just in time to see Seth punch Andrew in the nose. I could hear the bone crunch. Blood spilled out in what seemed like gallons. His face was full of surprise then fury as he swung at Seth. He tackled him to the ground and started to punch his face one after another. I could hear a scream in the kitchen as Myra ran out of the door. Myra grabbed Andrew and threw him to the floor. I grabbed Seth and dragged him to the nearest tent, his blood getting all over me. I closed the tent and turned to face Seth.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!?!?!?!?" I yelled frustration spilling out of me.

I started to pace the tent.

"You cannot take Andrew on!!!!! You idiot!!!!! You have got to be kidding me and you are like….. What 50?!?!?!? You are so young!!!!!!!" I yelled. "You know what?" I turned to face him again. "I am going to let this heal by itself you hear me!!!!!! Oh my god." I muttered and started pacing again.

I could feel the flames just spilling out of my mouth and smoke coming out of my ears. _What the hell __**was**__ he thinking?!?!?!?_

"I hear you and I am pretty used to that." He said disappointingly. "But it was such a temptation to punch him. Look what he was doing to me. I couldn't just let him get away with that." I stared at him angrily.

"Couldn't let him get away with that!!!!! Couldn't let him get away with that!!!!! You could have just…… talked it out or something!!!!!" I yelled and continued pacing.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm getting you all hyped. What's your problem?" he said with annoyance.

"My problem is that I welcome you into my home _hoping_ that you could join the circle but you just had to mess everything up!!!! First the hot cocoa now this!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He held his hands up,

"Okay, okay," he said more calmly, "Sorry I'm messing everything up, but no offense, I don't really have an interest in joining the circle." I screamed and ran out of the tent ripping the zipper off of it's socket.

I pressed my hand firmly against the shield and chanted the words. I ran to the top of the hill and rand down the back. I stood there looking at the graveyard that stood at my feet. A lot of people were buried here. One of them being my brother and the other……Will.


End file.
